


Not the One (vid)

by the_escapist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Content, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_escapist/pseuds/the_escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queer As Folk (US) fanvid, exploring Brian's sexcapades between seasons 1-3. Set to Depeche Mode's "Barrel of a Gun".</p><p>Brian/Justin as a pairing in this is minor, and secondary to the point of the video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the One (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> At the time I made this, only season one was for sale on DVD where I live. I had imported seasons two and three from China (because they were region free), but unfortunately they suffered a little when ripped. As such, you might notice some frames "stick" a little, which causes a slight jolt in the playback.

**[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/?j2wm1xeccbz)** [ .wmv / 28Mb / password: appetite]

Also available [here on vimeo](http://vimeo.com/4439255) in the event youtube makes it unavailable, which has happened in the past. Again, the password is "appetite".


End file.
